


Autumn Flowers

by huxaholic



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Autumn, Flower Crowns, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Armitage Hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 02:13:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8309806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huxaholic/pseuds/huxaholic
Summary: Hux can't resist something pretty at the harvest fair, and nor can Kylo.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Autumn is such a pretty word!
> 
> Still trying to catch up (I'm going back to the Gothic Horror/Vampire one in a bit don't worry!)
> 
> Of course if you don't like this kind of thing you're not obligated to read.

Kylo could safely say he was enjoying himself. The food was good, the displays were stunning and the atmosphere was lively without being intrusive. He hadn't been to a harvest festival since he was a kid and he honestly couldn't remember enjoying much of it. His dad had spent some time with him looking at the pumpkin displays which had been the highlight but other than that it had involved following his parents around while they bickered embarrassingly. He'd been kept too long at boring stalls and dragged too quickly from anything he found interesting.

This time he could do what he wanted when he wanted. Well, almost. Hux had needed to rest once already, but Kylo didn't mind. They'd found a corner to sit in and had snacked on food bought from the vendors until Hux felt rested enough to move on again. It had also been nice to watch people go past and take in the fall colors and the changing leaves on the trees around them with no pressure to have to be anywhere or do anything. In the sunshine and cool breeze it was easy to forget about everything else.

As they walked at a leisurely pace Kylo and Hux held hands, swinging them slightly in the space between them. They both carried packets full of mostly savoury pumpkin flavored treats, some of which Hux had started to sample. When he suddenly stopped short, tugging at Kylo's hand, he had to finish his mouthful before he could speak.

"Wait here a minute."

"What for?"

"I want to go get something."

Kylo tried to turn to look, but Hux stopped him by catching his jaw firmly.

"It's a surprise," he explained, using his grip to hold Kylo still for a kiss. "So shut up and wait here."

Hux moved back with a mischievous smile, and Kylo nodded. "Okay, I'll be right... here..."

As he gestured vaguely about Kylo picked a spot to occupy beneath a rapidly changing tree. It was mostly out of the way and also had the advantage of blocking his view of wherever Hux was going. It was always too tempting to look and Kylo had ended up ruining a lot of surprises that way. Instead, he settled for inspecting his fingernails and then the hem of his jacket.

Hux came back quickly and when he did his hands were hidden behind his back. He was grinning.

"What did you get?"

"Want to guess?"

"Is it more food?"

"No. Guess again."

"Can I wear it?"

"Yes."

"Do I _want_ to wear it?"

Hux's face fell slightly as he no doubt remembered the hat he'd knitted last Christmas which had looked fine as long as Kylo wasn't trying to wear it. He'd been disappointed that his best effort had looked so good yet failed spectacularly short in terms of usability.

"I hope so," he said, revealing what he held behind his back. "I got you a flower crown. Well, more a leaf crown really, but you know what I mean..."

He held it out in the space between them, biting his lip as he waited for Kylo's verdict. Kylo immediately fell in love with it. The oranges and soft reds looked incredibly real and beautiful, and reminded him very much of Hux's hair color.

"Oh. Yeah, I'd wear it," he said, smiling. "Where did you find it?"

"That stall over there," Hux nodded, moving his other hand round to reveal that he was holding a second flower crown. It was made up of pretty white flowers that would suit his hair far better than the arrangement of autumn leaves. "I got myself one too."

Kylo couldn't stop grinning. "Put mine on for me?" he asked.

Hux did, looping his own crown over his wrist as he positioned Kylo's carefully. "There," he proclaimed when he was done.

Kylo was already taking Hux's, and carefully set it on soft waves of beautiful copper hair. He took his time to adjust it by fractions, making the most chance to admire Hux freely.

"It looks rather bridal," he said softly.

Kylo's words made Hux instantly blush and seem abashed, and Kylo smiled to himself as Hux looked down, mumbling "it's just a dumb flower crown."

Hooking his finger under Hux's cheek, Kylo urged his partner to look up. The flush of Hux's cheeks really brought out the color of his eyes.

"It looks beautiful on you," Kylo told him, his expression serious as the weight of the moment overtook him. It was something he wished they'd had a chance to talk about - the idea of marriage.

"Hux?" he asked, unable to help himself. His fingers caressed Hux's soft, pale skin and his own stomach pressed against Hux's swollen one. Even with the bustle of the crowd passing by the moment still felt like a gift. Hux looked so beautiful, so radiant and full of life, that it made Kylo's heart ache. "Would you marry me if I asked you now?"

"A-are you proposing to me?"

Hux's voice was soft, his surprise obvious. Kylo felt a wave of anxiety hitting him full force as he searched Hux's expression, trying to guess what the answer would be. He should have thought about this. He should think about this. But the reckless, hopeless romantic within him was suddenly too loud to ignore, telling him to do it, that this was the moment.

Trying desperately not to think about how stupid he would feel if he were rejected, Kylo caressed Hux's face with his thumb again.

"Yes. Armitage Hux, will you marry me?"

Hux hadn't stopped blushing from Kylo's first comment about the flower crown, and now to add to that he looked almost on the verge of tears.

"Yes," he whispered, before repeating the word with more certainly. "Yes, Kylo. Yes!"

Hux rushed in to kiss Kylo, catching their lips in a bruising kiss as he tugged at Kylo's hair and held the back of his neck to keep them close. He didn't seem to want to let go for anything and Kylo, lost in a sudden hurricane of wonderful emotions, didn't want to let him go either. He held on just as tightly, his arms wrapped around Hux as he tried to work out if he himself was on the verge of tears too or not. It felt very much like it.

When the kiss broke they both laughed, holding each other. The feeling of Hux's body trembling with laughter warmed Kylo even more, until he was sure his heart would burst with everything he was feeling.

"Well, that escalated quickly," he joked. Hux brought his hand up to push at Kylo's face, but as Hux's other arm was still wrapped around him so tightly Kylo wasn't pushed away.

"Don't do that to me!" Hux laughed. "I'm pregnant - I can't take the emotional stress."

"Was it that bad? Should I take it back?"

"Don't you dare," Hux said sternly.

"Okay, okay, I won't!" Kylo grinned. He rest his forehead against Hux's and hummed thoughtfully. "Do you really want to marry me?"

"I wouldn't have said yes if I didn't, Kylo," Hux pointed out. "I mean, your timing could have been better, but you've always been somewhat impulsive. I like that."

"Can I have that in writing?"

Hux snorted, laughing. Kylo took that as a no.

"Come on," Hux urged. "My feet are getting sore. Well, sorer."

"I could carry you. Bridal style," Kylo teased.

"Not a chance."

Hux was blushing again and Kylo laughed warmly, bumping up against his side as they started walking again. Some people around them seemed to have noticed their little moment, but Kylo was too focused on Hux to care.

"We need some rings now," Kylo said, his thumb stroking Hux's as they walked. "Did the flower crown stall sell rings too?"

"Only cheap ones."

Kylo grinned. "Better than nothing. I'll buy you a huge diamond one soon."

"I don't want a huge diamond one," Hux argued halfheartedly as they headed to the stall. It should have been easy to pick out but surrounded by such color it actually almost blended in.

"Okay, a cheap one it is then," Kylo beamed, moving closer to inspect the store.

Five minutes later they left with cheap floral rings adorning their fingers. It had been hard to find one that would fit Kylo's hand, so the one he had was a little tight, but he couldn't care less. It symbolised something happy, wonderful and unexpected in his life and, because of that, it was perfect.

 


End file.
